Crimson Stars
by Smoke-Z
Summary: When Erin finds himself in a world beyond his comprehension he can only look to Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo for guidance. OC [My first ever fan fiction any help is warmly received] Rated T for language (This may be subject to change)
1. Chapter 1

Crimson Stars

Chapter 1

A new path

"Man this is a drag…" growled Erin. At an impressive 6,2 Erin had an air about him that warded off any unwanted attention. He wore a black long sleeved shirt that was unbuttoned, revealing a dark red shirt beneath it. He also wore a pair of faded jeans with a hole above his right knee. His violent looking clothing along with his darker completion caused all his peers saw him as nothing but an outsider. "Maybe that's why i'm always to quick to shut off the world" Erin ponders quietly.

 _For each day I spend walking around waiting for something to happen, the more I insult Noboru by being useless...Dammit! I wish I could have stopped it bro..._ As Erin slowly thinks about his brother he remembers about today being him and Noboru's birthdays. _Another remind of the fact that I'm a failure of a brother...Fantastic._

"What an amazing way to spend my 17th birthday." He said with his voice dripping with sarcasm. As Erin is walking towards his school he notices a crimson light coming from a garage nearby. The garage is nothing particularly special aside from it being on a slanted hill, giving the illusion of it being partially underground. "Hm? What's that light?" He slowly walks over towards it, entranced with each step losing himself more and more to his curiosity. "What do you mean there is another? We are the only signers in Neo Domino aren't we?" Erin pauses as he hears the voice. It is male and sounds fearful as though they can't handle what is about to happen.

Erin slowly creeps forward to get a look into the garage even while shaming himself for intruding like this. As he looks inside he is instantly attracted to a glowing red dragon speaking to a man about his age. The man wears a blue overcoat with orange bulb like pads on his shoulder and elbows he also wore a pair of faded brown gloves. His pants are a deep blue that mirrors that of a lake on a moonlit night. Finally his hair looked as though it has been permanently blown back in a shape that looks similar to a black star there are also yellow lines from the front of his head to the hair tips.

There was another man next to the first that was slightly taller. He too had spiked hair but his was blonde and instead of going far beyond the back of his head instead it simply stopped. He wore a silver and white overcoat with deep blue bulbs where the smaller man wore orange. Finally he wore boots that were pitch black. His entire demeanor demanded humility from all who opposed him. He watched stunned silence as if he too was in shock. _Why does they look so familiar? It's like i know them... but thats impossible right?_

"There is one more who is destined to join the battle. His role is essential to the survival of both worlds." The Deep voice that commanded respect yet was hesitant in its demand seemed to come from the dragon itself. "Here he is." The dragon turned back to the one called Yusei. "Yusei I entrust you with the fate of this world and my own. You must teach the others to fight in the way you've had to it is your destiny to save us all." As the last line was uttered by the dragon a bright light seemed to engulf everything around Yusei including Erin who screamed in protest "Wait! What's going on here!? AHHHHHH!"

So how did the first chapter go everyone? I know it was a little short but i'm still kinda figuring out this site sorry about that. I apologize this is my first every story and I really hope that I can grow as a writer.

"Help out the guy telling my story will ya? He seems kinda bad at this"

Thanks Erin your support really motivates me to do an amazing job...

Anyway guys have an amazing day. Stay away from strangers and no rubber nickels people. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Crimson Stars Chapter 2

 _Is this death? No… I can't do through yet…I still have to do something that matters…_ As Erin slowly drifted in and out of consciousness his minds continues to wander. _What was that back there? It's like I knew those people…but I've never seen them before. Who was that yusei guy? And why did he sound so familiar…_ These questions and more flew around in Erin's head bringing more questions than answers. "Hey. HEY! Wake up chump! To be not only be snooping around where he shouldn't be, but then to inconvenience us by being here as well. Yusei! I say we just leave him, he will do nothing but stop our advance." A voice from above Erin yelled. "Jack you know we can't do that. Besides didn't the crimson dragon say he was the final signer?"  
"Him a signer? I would sooner believe this bastard was a millionaire with all of Neo Domino backing him. I would never believe he was the key to saving anything or anyone. The crimson dragon must have been talking to akiza you know his links to us are rather shameful at best. Regardless he doesn't even have a mark. See? Not a signer." Jack rambled in irritation.

 _Crimson dragon? Signer? What are they talking about? Just let me lay here…_ Suddenly Erin jumps back into reality with a stunning realization. "Where is here?" Erin asked in awe. "Alright punk just what do you think you were doing spying on us? No answer for the King? I'll make you regret what you've done!" Jack yelled at Erin while grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

 _King? Wait is that THE Jack Atlas? What's going on here?_ "Answer me!" Jack commanded as he threw Erin to the dirt. "Jack wait! Even if he isn't a signer then we still need to keep him alive. Unless you just want innocent blood on your hands?" Yusei reasoned. "Dammit yusei… you have to make even the simplest decision an issue don't you? Fine the runt can follow along. But if he dies it's his own fault." Jack said in disgust.

"I don't want to inconvenience you guys with this question. Now feel free to answer this question anytime but uh… WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?" Erin screamed when he was finally released from his shock. Where they trio sat was a lush forest that seemed to pulsate energy. Above them sat a sun that seemed to be darkening while it sat in the sky, almost as if it was poisoned. Each direction you looked seemed to be a maze that shifted with each step.

"To put it bluntly we're in the spirit world. Everything here is the living form of every duel monster in existence." Yusei stated calmly "Here it's our job as signers to stop the imposing threat caused by…" He suddenly stopped as though pained by the statement. "You seem to be well aware of what's going on here Yusei. Even I was never informed about what we're supposed to be doing here. Well?" Jack stated

"What do you mean signer? What are you talking about? What even is this spirit world? In case you haven't noticed I don't exactly know what's going on right now in the slightest, and since I want to survive whatever is going on I would appreciate if you went back to the beginning." Erin puffed indignantly.

"Maybe it would be best if I showed you." Was all Yusei said before rolling his right arm sleeve and Jack his left, revealing a bright mark in the shape of a claw on each of them. "These marks are proof of our connection with the crimson dragon." Yusei continued. "Like the dragon I saw you talking to when I looked into the garage? The crimson dragon huh…" Erin began "Wait you could see it? That's impossible… only signers can see the dragon. Let me see your mark." Yusei went on excitedly.

"Mark? I don't have any mark and to be honest I still have no idea what's going on. What is the point of me being involved in this? Maybe I'm not some "signer" maybe it was a mistake." Erin pleaded, "Are you implying that the same thing that is the reason Neo Domino is still on the face of the earth, made a mistake in who can help us save the world? Are you that immature and afraid that you can't accept something that's your destiny" Yusei snarled.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from northwest, and from the shadows a monster appeared, Armed dragon level 10. Everything about him seemed unnatural as though it's very existence was wrong. His eyes and claws were stained a hideous black and purple that mirrored the thickness of blood.

"Dammit! Jack we have to fight him. Let's go!" Yusei commanded

"Are you kidding me Yusei? I've been waiting for a fight since we arrived here. Now let's have some fun!" Jack said happily. As his mouth curled into a smirk Erin could see his teeth becoming fangs. "What's going on? What do you mean fight that thing! Do you know how strong that monster is? It'll tear you two to shreds!" Erin practically screamed.

"Sit back and watch kid. The king is about to make his debut." And just like that Jack was engulfed in an orb of black flame. Erin shielded his eyes reflexively, while his mind tried to understand what happened. _What's going on and how do they plan to fight that thing. And What just happened to jack it's like he created those flames on his own. What have I become a part of?_

When the shadowy flames died down Jack stood proudly. Yet it wasn't Jack anymore, Erin saw this change and turned pale. Jack had become a dragon-human hybrid, His jacket now was black and red and he had grown wings. Each wing was black with a red webbing. Each wing tip was adorned with two claws. Jack himself had grown claws and a tail, Jack's arm had become armored and had a green gemstone near his wrist. Finally and most discerning Jack's eyes had become a silver that seemed to look into Erin's soul.

Jack gained armor over his legs very similar to his arms but without the gemstone. With every flap of his wings a small powder was released into the air that seemed to make jack become invisible while the powder was in the air. "All right! It's been a while since I felt this kind of power!" Jack growled while flexing his had fused with his Red dragon Archfiend

Erin gaped in amazement at what he was seeing, it was as though jack had fused with his red dragon archfiend. "Yusei are you ready for this?" Jack asked in anticipation. "Sure, I need the practice anyway." And much like Jack, Yusei was covered in an orb of wind. _They can do this kind of stuff but they need me? Doubtful_ …Erin thought bitterly. As the winds died down Erin saw Yusei in his form and was shocked beyond belief.

Yusei himself had grown silver wings with a bluish tint to the webbing he gained fangs that were smaller than Jacks. He instead had three claws on his wing tips contrary to Jacks two. Yusei grew a White and blue horn over each of his ears. His jacket and primary shirt changed color as well. His jacket Became a pure white with light blue going along his arms from shoulder to claws. The bulbs along his arms became a purple. He also gained 2 more bulbs on his chest with the same coloring.

Yusei gained yellow eyes with a black iris. While Jacks claws were a dull brown Yusei gained white claws. Lastly, Yusei gained a white tail that ended in a star like shape that had 4 spikes, one going in each direction. His pants much like his arms gained armor much that wrapped around his arms and legs respectively. There was a small indent into the armor over the arm that was white with a black outline. He had fused with his stardust dragon

"Sit back kid and who knows you just might learn something." Jack said in mock fear "Let's go Jack" and with that Yusei and Jack were charging at the dragon. _Why am I so weak? I sit here quivering in fear while those two mean to take that thing head on without flinching…Dammit! Why am I here…even so this is gonna be epic._

Well everyone I hope you enjoyed the chapter I had to make a few grammatical changes and add some things I forgot. Sorry about that.

"Yeah but I still haven't done anything and I'm supposed to be the main character so how about you handle that."

Erin… Shut it you will do something before the end of the story besides die.

"Wait what!?"

Hm? Something wrong?

Anyway guys thanks for giving the story and read and have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

Crimson Stars chapter 3

Hello everyone to todays chapter of Crimson stars!

"Do I get to do something yet? This whole useless thing is starting to piss me off…"

Erin if you could wait for the nice people to finish the chapter that would be amazing… Anyway enjoy everyone!

Dragon's Flame

With an explosion of wind and shadow Yusei and Jack flew at the armed dragon, with each flap of their powerful wings the air itself seemed to tighten in anticipation. When the three warriors met there was a flash of light, forcing Erin to look away but when he looked back the battle had already begun. Jack decided to take the lead against armed dragon and with an earth rending roar punched the armed dragon in the chest, sending it a few meters back.

"A weak punch like that shouldn't have that much effect…something isn't right here…" but before jack could continue farther the armed dragon flew at him at an alarming speed. As he drew his arm back for an attack of his own, Yusei intercepted him in mid air with a kick that was faster than the normal human eye could see. "Jack stop being so arrogant and fight!" Yusei said with fire in his eyes. With that statement he disappeared with a blast of wind in the direction of the armed dragon.

"Damn him…" Was all jack said before following, leaving a trail of shadow that seemed to leak into the very air. _How? How can they fight this hard without a moment of hesitation? How can they become these warriors with an amazing destiny? How can they believe I'm one of them…_

There it was, the fear that burned in Erin's heart like a burning arrow. With each thought of how unimportant he felt ,the harder it was for Erin to breathe. He felt like he was drowning to death in his own weakness. It was in that moment when he looked and saw Yusei fighting the armed dragon. They fought like savage animals, tooth and nail against tooth and nail.

As the armed dragon swung his massive claws against Yusei, he jumped into the air to dodge it and came back down with his claws ready to slash their target. Yusei clawed out at the armed dragon's throat, killing intent clear in his golden eyes. His target seemed to vanish as Yusei drew blood "huh…" and with that Yusei was hit with the massive forearm of the armed dragon.

"Yusei! You're gonna pay for that!" Jack yelled in rage. He flapped his wings to spray a black powder that hid his presence. Or seemed to, but as Erin watched he realized he could make out Jack's outline by unfocusing his eyes and sitting still. _If I can see him then no doubt armed dragon can see him as well! I gotta warn Jack!_

But before any action can be made armed dragon flew in Jack's direction and swung his claws in an arc that would sever Jack in half if it connected. Much to Erin's chagrine Jack realized too late what had happened and was only barely about to avoid the death stroke but still was rewarded a gash from his shoulder to his lower abdomen.

"To think the two signers with the ability to traverse to this world were defeated so easily. Ha! Is this the best the crimson dragon had to offer? I don't know if this is an act of appeasement or a blatant disrespect of my power." The voice came from the armed dragon itself. Yet it seemed detached since the armed dragon's mouth never moved.

 _That voice… where have I heard it before…_

"Erin is that you? OH IS IT MY BIRTHDAY!? I get to kill the bastards who tried to ruin my plan and now I get to kill the only person on earth who wouldn't bend to my will? Today is a good day it seems"

 _No! How is that possible? Koji? Here? Even here I can't escape my past…_ Erin's thoughts were interrupted as he saw Koji standing over Jack and Yusei prepared to deal the final blow. _I can't just sit here!_ With a fury Erin had only felt once before he stood his eyes intent on Koji. With each purposeful step forward Erin's chest gained a small flame over his heart that began to grow.

At seeing Jack and Yusei brushed off with such ease, Erin's rage erupts "YOU BASTARD!" As he loses himself in rage an orb of red and gold flames surrounds him. _I can't let them die for me! I will save someone!_ As the flames die down Erin underwent extreme physical change.

He gained a single golden horn his head about 6 inches in length that bent forward after about an inch. He also gained markings along his neck and back in the shape of a small flame. He gained golden wings with deep red webbing and claws near his wing tips. His torso was bare revealing a mark similar to that on his back resting on his chest over his heart. He also gained golden claws but unlike Jack and Yusei no armor on his arms or legs.

His pants became a black that mirrored darkness itself, with each movement of the wind they seemed to distort and even disappear. He grew a tail that had the same markings as his chest and back, however it ended in a single black spear tip. Finally Erin opened his eyes revealing eyes that would rival the crimson dragon in color, and radiated a rage unlike any other.

"Now come fight me! I will never allow someone like you to rule this world or any other!"

Erin roared. With that he charged towards Koji.

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry about the cliffhanger for this chapter.

"I'm just content I get to do something finally"

Well…

"What do you mean by that? Don't play with me!"

Hope to see everyone next chapter have a nice day and as always, don't talk to strangers and no rubber nickels!

"We will discuss this later…"


	4. Chapter 4

Crimson Stars chapter 4

[Flashback]

3 years ago

"I'm feeling generous so I'll give you to the count of five to admit that you're nothing but a waste compared to me. " Koji Minimoto, a bully with a big family name. He and his group of followers surrounded Erin, and in the group sat Erin's brother Noboru. Noboru stood giving Erin a pleading stare for submission.

"1…" 

_Who does this bastard think he is…I can't even do anything because he'll hurt Noboru._

"2…"

 _If only Noboru would leave while he had the chance I could handle this guy_

"3…"

 _What was that look? What's koji planning?_

 _What's that in his hand? No!_ In Koji's hand Erin saw a flash of silver revealing he had something behind his back. Erin guessed from the way he held it that it was some kind of gun, maybe a glock?

"4…"

Koji's eyes shone as he saw Erin's realization and slowly turned his eyes towards Noboru. _He wouldn't…_ "Noboru get away from him!"

"5."

With that call out, all members of the group turned towards Noboru.

"You should have listened when you had the chance Erin" And with that turned towards Noboru with the barrel pointed at his chest. With a laugh like satan himself, he pulls the trigger. In an explosion of light and sound Erin lost the only person on the planet who cared about him.

 _Noboru…_ Erin watched wide eyed in dismay as his brother died before him. "Now then since you have nothing left to fight for how about we try this again shall we?" Koji turned back towards Erin as though nothing had happened. "You can always join me"

"You…you…YOU BASTARD!" Erin jumped at Koji with a speed beyond most human ability and punched him in the stomach, causing Koji to spit up blood. As Erin stood over a kneeling Koji police sirens could be heard from nearby. Erin looked towards the noise in anger then returned his attention to Koji. However when he looked back Koji and his group had left.

As the police arrived, the evidence was clear. A teenage boy with blood in his clothes was standing near a dead body. What else was there to it? Erin was arrested on the spot and placed on trial for murder. He was considered guilty and was sent to a juvenile detention center. His life was over

 _Noboru why? Why would you go with people like them? Didn't you care about what happened to you?_ After a two-year sentence Erin was released but by then he had lost all his will to live on. Every day was a challenge just to look himself in the mirror and see him as anything besides a failure to himself and his brother.

For every day throughout the following year, Erin constantly visited his brother's grave. "I'm sorry Noboru… DAMMIT! WHY DID IT HAVE TO END THIS WAY? WHY WOULD YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THOSE GUYS? Why would you leave me here all alone?" Erin would cry for hours for all the time he couldn't before.

 _Maybe I should have just done what Koji wanted… then Noboru would still be here. What kind of a man am I that I can't even protect my own blood? My weakness and pride are the reasons Noboru isn't here with me anymore…_ "Noboru…" As tears streaked down Erin's face he began his trek home with a single thought in mind.

 _I will protect others… I have to. Noboru I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you but hear me now. I won't let others die for something so idiotic as pride. I just wish I got here before…_

Erin stood in front of his home as the rain begain. He slowly looked into the sky with his silver eyes shining with determination. _Noboru I will make sure Koji can't hurt anyone ever again._ Erin then walks inside his lonely home for the last time.

[Flashback end]

Erin remembered the hell Koji had put him through as though it was yesterday. As he flew towards Koji he saw again and again how his brother has executed by this excuse of a man. With a roar that shook the very earth Erin struck out with claws in a wide arc that would sever Koji's head if it struck. Koji having seen through the strike easily at first simply jumped back to avoid it.

However Erin seeing the movement as it was happening changed the strike from an overhead swing into a lunge that caught Koji by surprise and scored along his flank. Erin flew past him and stopped himself a few feet above the air by flowing flapping his wings. He slowly turned towards Koji with murderous intent in his eyes. As he prepared for his next attack flames began to form along the ends of his claws, extending their range greatly. As he slowly glided towards Koji, Erin's teeth became to appear in a sadistic smile. Obviously pleased with himself for being able to repay his brother's killer with his own seemed right.

Erin had become slave to his draconic instinct to destroy all who opposed. Koji enraged at having been struck by someone he considered nowhere near his level moved in to attack with blinding speed, his strike that was strong enough to burn the very each to its core was simply knocked aside by Erin as though it was nothing more than an annoyance.

Koji was then met with a claw strike that reached through his chest and punctured one of his lungs. As his blood flowed onto the ground in front of Erin, Koji realized he was severely outmatched in terms of power. "Good for you Erin you can stand up to one of my puppets! Now maybe when I come to kill you myself you won't be a waste of my time." And with that Koji's influence left the armed dragon. As it died before Erin, Erin himself passed out. _I did it… I saved Jack and Yusei. I did something with my life at least…_

Well everyone what do you think of this chapter? I know it was a bit rushed but I couldn't think of a really good way to end this chapter. Sorry about that. Anything you would like to say to the nice readers Erin?

"Have a good day everyone! And just like the bad writer guys always says; don't talk to strangers and no rubber nickels!"


	5. Apologies

APOLOGIES!

I'm extremely sorry everyone I haven't had any time to work on the story at all since I've been cramming for my PSAT. I can guarantee I will have it up by the end of this week. Sorry for the wait everyone


	6. Character encyclopedia

Character encyclopedia

This is a list of all characters and the ages they are when they make their appearance. Any age changes that happen between time skips will be addressed in the story

Erin: 17 (14 during flashback)

Skin tone: Tan

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Silver

Height: 6,2

Weight: 180

Yusei: 18

Jack: 19

I won't be describing these 2 because I could get hit with copyright for using their features. :/

Noboru: 15 (time of death)

Skin tone: Tan

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown

Height: 5,6

Weight: 120

Koji: 19 (16 during flashback)

Skin tone: White

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Blue

Height 5,8 (16)

Height: 6,0 (19)

Weight: 150 (16)

Weight 180 (19)


	7. Crimson stars questions

Quick notes

Hello readers!

I'm making this to address a few questions I've gotten involving the book

1st. "You do know that you're describing the assault mode versions more than the originals for the transformations so far right?"

I know the transformations for Yusei and Jack are more like the assault mode counterparts of their key cards. I purposely did that because it seemed to fit better with the transformation itself. The reason I didn't name them as the assault mode versions is because I didn't feel it necessary

2nd. "Will the other 5ds characters be in the story?"

The other 5ds characters will most certainly not make an appearance. The reason for this is because I wouldn't be able to come up with a completely new design for all 4 characters

3rd. "When does this take place?"

This fanfiction actually begins in the early dark signer arc and will go up until the fight with Z-one meaning that there will be time skips every few chapters. Throughout these chapters the characters will train, age, and gain new abilities.

4th. "Why did you make the characters transform? Is this like some bad digimon frontier knock off?"

While I did get the concept of becoming your monster to fight from digimon frontier, there are some distinct differences between my fanfic and frontier.

5th. "Will Yusei and Jack evolve with their monsters?"

Yes. I want to explain a bit more but unfortunately that would spoil the story quite a bit.

6th. "Do the orbs represent something?"

Yes each orb represents the element of the dragon the characters are connected with. Yusei is connected with Stardust dragon. Jack with Red dragon archfiend. Erin with Leonidas. (Yes I know its a bakugan but it works extremely well.)

That's all the questions I've gotten so far. Any questions you might have you can ask me and I will attempt to address it effectively.


	8. Chapter 5

Dragon's Choice

Hello everyone and welcome to this weeks chapter. I once again am sorry that I didn't have one up last week. PSAT cramming is so much "fun"

"Yeah yeah, just get back to the story already. The people need to know!"

Thanks for the rush Erin… Anyway everyone I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Dragon's Choice

 _Life…Death…How strong is the barrier between the two? Is there truly a difference? I lived without being alive for so long…what's that light? Leave me alone I want to sleep…_

"Come young one, you have much to learn." A voice that boomed like thunder, a command Erin had no choice but to obey. As he slowly dragged himself from the frozen ground Erin slowly became aware of his surroundings. The lush trees and bright sunlight of the spirit world had become twisted and broken. The leaves had become blood red and were falling towards the ground. The sun looked bleached and ugly. Even the grass had lost its color and had become a deep silver with the occasional bloody leaf on it.

 _Hell… I've finally died and gone to hell. Took long enough I suppose._ Erin followed the light as it led him down a path he hadn't noticed before. Each step seemed to take all of Erin's energy to take. _My body is like lead here. Is this my punishment?_ All Erin's thoughts were soon abandoned as he struggled to follow the beacon that signaled his fate. As he reached the end of the tree line Erin gave himself a look in a nearby river to see what happened to him.

The water itself was black and showed Erin nothing. _This is absolutely perfect. Wait how did I die?_ Erin realized he had no memory of anything that happened after he saw jack and Yusei defeated.

 _Did he kill me before I could see him move?_ Erin immediately started to feel around on his chest to feel for a hole or any kind of puncture. _What happened to my clothes?_ Erin hadn't realized that his shirt was missing except for a small segment in the back that seemed to be charred. Erin dismissed his questions to continue looking for the puncture point.

It was within a few moments when Erin felt an insignia on his chest. As Erin traced it he was able to tell it was shaped like a flame. "Young one. It's good to see you again." From the shadows on the other side of the river came the flame dragon Leonidas. "It has been long since we fought together, Erin." Erin sat in shock looking at every feature of Leonidas, trying to prove it wasn't the real thing. As he stood at the 20 foot king of dragons he took in every detail.

Leonidas was a dragon of the fire element with feature unlike any other dragon. He had a single golden horn the was about 4 feet long and bent forwards after the first foot. He had two arms with 3 golden claws, his arms had the same flame insignia that rested on Erin's chest. He had a wingspan of about 14 feet. Each wing was gold with red webbing and a golden claw on the wing tips, his back and tail had the same insignia as well. His tail was about 5 feet long with a single black spear tip at the end.

 _It's really my old partner…_ Erin remembering his part in the war on gundalia alongside the battle brawlers became tearful. "I'm sorry that I had to drag you into another war Erin but there was no other way. We need your strength and ability." Leonidas stated, his voice heavy with sorrow. Erin simply stared in shock and became enraged.

"You really believe I wouldn't do anything to protect others? Do you think I wouldn't do whatever I need to in order to work alongside my partner?" Erin yelled. As his words reached Leonidas their meaning became clear to the dragon king and he saw Erin in a new light. "Then come with me Erin, you have much to learn and must master your abilities." With that Leonidas turned around and walked into the darkness once again.

Erin ran forward with excitement that was contrary to his normal nature. Leonidas' silver eyes became visible in front of Erin. "Are you sure this is the path you wish to take Erin? If you follow this path you will almost certainly meet a horrid fate." Leonidas' tone remained neutral.

"I will fight this war if it's the last thing I do. You know more than anyone else that I can't sit back and let things go on around me." Erin stated with unbreakable resolve. Without any further exchange the two began the journey towards Leonidas' training ground.

After a few hours of walking Erin caught sight of a valley that was lit by the sunset. "Here is where we will begin your training. Are you sure this is the path you wish to follow? This is your last opportunity to go back to your life before this." Leonidas asked solemnly, his eyes intent on Erin. "Not a chance in hell partner." Erin responded passionately.

"Then we shall begin. First I will teach you to change and maintain your Dragonoid form." _Dragonoid form? Wait does he mean like what Yusei and Jack changed into to fight that dragon?_ "Erin sit here. Thanks to your link being with me, being a fire dragon your transformation will revolve around your ability to maintain a mental flame.

"To change into the form itself you need to focus your mind into a single point and create a flame there. No matter what happens it is necessity that you maintain this flame regardless of what is going on around you, even in battle." Leonidas then transformed himself into a mirror image of Erin. The only difference was that Leonidas was still his original height.

"Because the transformation works in two ways I am able to mirror you in the same fashion you mirror me. Your transformation however will only change some characteristics about yourself instead of a full transformation. This is to stop the Dragonic influence from overpowering your mind." _Focus my mind into a single point and create a flame there. Got it!_ Erin closed his eyes and focused.

While he slowly closed off his surroundings, the mark on his chest began to glow. Erin slowly began to see the small in his mind. It started as barely a flicker but grew measurably within moments. As Erin watched in wonder he heard whispers in the wind. "Kill…Destroy…Burn!" A dark chant filled with malice. Each whisper attempted to blow out the flame in front of Erin. His will was his only shield against the invaders of his mind.

 _I must keep the flame burning. I can't let it go out…_ While Erin dealt with the demons surrounding his transformation Leonidas sat in wonder at Erin's transformation. It was nothing like he had expected. Most transformations don't have as much physical effect as it did on Erin. IT is as though when Erin changed the first time his body learned from the experience, and changed itself to strengthen the form itself.

"You truly are something else Erin…" Leonidas sighed. "A good kid with a dark destiny. Regardless of how you fight this war, blood will be shed at your hands Erin. I only wish it didn't have to be this way." As Leonidas watched Erin's body he saw the flames that seemed to come from Erin's very soul flow from his chest and surround him in an orb of gold and crimson flames.

While Erin's body had changed to fully utilize Erin's potential power, Erin himself had not gained the mental strength to maintain the flame.

 _I have to end this._ But something told Erin to simply let the flame be extinguished was suicide. So instead he slowly lowered the flames strength until it faded out completely.

"You have done well Erin. You knew what to do when you reached your limit." Erin was jerked back into reality by the sound of Leonidas' voice. He looked at himself searching for proof he had transformed. "Sorry to say that you can only maintain the form while you maintain the flame in your mind. That will take time I'm afraid. Thankfully it is one of the few luxuries we are permitted here.

"Leo you never told me where exactly we are. It looks like the spirit world but…wrong" Erin asked, still in shock from the experience. "We are in a world of my creation. It is much like a dream world but time passes much slower here than in the spirit world. Days here can be mere seconds there." Leonidas explained. _A world he created? How much power does Leo have in his home world?_

So everyone how did this chapter go? I hope it makes up for the late update for the story. How do you guys like Leonidas' character so far?

"You gonna explain about the whole: past war thing?"

Let's save that for a prequel Erin.

Anyway guys I hope you have an amazing week/weekend and remember

Stay away from strangers and no rubber nickels :]


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hello readers and welcome to another chapter of Crimson stars. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and as always I would love any helpful tips on how to improve the story.

"We get it. You suck, now get to the story."

Thanks Erin your input is always so helpful. Anyway everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Dragon's Potential

[Months later]

"You are quite the exceptional student Erin, I didn't think you would be able to transform as effectively in such a short amount of time." Leonidas praised Erin. "Now however is time for your final test before you can learn anything else. Fight me." Erin was shocked at Leonidas' command. _Fight him? How can I do that?_

Erin locked his jaw and began the transformation. _I won't know I can't win unless I try._ As the flames died down around Erin his Dragonic form was placed on full display for Leonidas, who was once again impressed by the energy it radiated. Erin slowly flapped his wings to lift him into the sky. Leonidas followed Erin into the air.

As the two reached cloud level they stopped a mere foot apart. "This is your final test Erin. Are you sure you can do this? I will fight my hardest and if you cannot survive then you will die here. Are you prepared for that?" Leonidas questioned. _No not at all…But I have to be._ "You knew the answer before you asked Leo." Erin responded.

As the two slowly backed away their eyes never left one another, a silent recognition of each other's abilities. _All right I need to find a weak spot on him. His wings? No if I focus on his wings then I can't stop any swings from his tail. Maybe his right flank, he was limping on it earlier. No that was a ploy there is no injury here._

After a few seconds of drifting the pair stopped moving away. As if an invisible flag was dropped both warriors flew towards the other in a burst of flame and lightning. Erin swung first, using his tail as a whip swung it towards Leonidas' leg. Leonidas flew over it just as Erin had hoped and as he moved upwards was followed by a claw strike from Erin that dragged his claws along Leonidas' arm drawing lines of silver blood.

Leonidas, stunned from the speed of Erin's attack grinned, showing teeth sharper than any blade. He immediately turned towards Erin who had flown past him during his attack, to prevent a follow-up. Leonidas began to charge a lightning attack in his mouth while flying towards Erin, claws outstretched. As his claws met Erin's he threw them aside to open Erin up for his **Alpha Blaster** attack.

Erin seeing the attack coming waited for Leonidas to get within striking distance and stabbed Leonidas' shoulder before he fired the beam attack. The momentary shift where Leo flinched from the change in momentum was all Erin needed to bring his claws together and stab them through Leonidas' neck. As the blood flowed over Erin's hands he began mentally cheering but his celebration was cut short. Leo continued to blast the beam, slowly redirecting it towards Erin.

Erin began to panic seeing he couldn't stop Leonidas from hitting him with the blast. _What should I do? What can I do? Guess I have to try it._ Erin began to charge a sphere of electrical and fire energy in his chest that slowly leaked into his mouth. As Leonidas turned his head he noticed the lightning seem to drool out of Erin's mouth he became impressed with the amount of power that was being controlled.

 _I have to time this right otherwise I've lost. 3…2…1…_ " **Alpha Blaster!"** Erin released the blast right before Leo's reached the side of his head. As the blast is released Leonidas realized Erin's reasoning for waiting so long. "He timed it so he would hit me in between his claws, my weakest point, well done Erin. I have lost…" As the blast connects with Leonidas his blood is filled with electricity and his wounds are burned closed.

As Erin withdraws his blood stained claws from Leo's neck he falls back through the air. _I did it. I beat Leonidas in a battle._ Erin spreads his wings before hitting the ground slowing his descent and allowing him to land safely. As he reaches the ground he sits down from exhaustion. "You have done well Erin. You have done something that very few have ever been able to do." Leonidas said proudly.

"Thanks Leo for everything you've ever done for me." Erin said between panting breaths. "You have been here long enough. You can now fight on your own. We both must return to reality. We may not be limited on time but you must train your body in the real world as well as your mind. Your body here is only similar to your true one." Leonidas stated.

 _He's right my body only slightly adapted to this form because of all the transformations I have made here._ "Don't be upset Erin we still fight the same battle, just on different fronts. When all this is over we can fight all you want. Just preferably here to the real world alright?" Erin sat listening to these words and suddenly smiled.

"I'll take you up on that offer Leo. Goodbye my friend." Erin waved goodbye to his partner for what could be the last time, as they both were aware. "Master the Alpha blaster, it is a powerful attack that could save your life." Leonidas patted Erin's head. "Farewell." With that Erin was brought back to reality.

As he looked around he saw that everything around him had returned to their original color. Erin looked at the sky to find it had become night while he had been training. "So you're finally awake it seems? Glad you're alive after all" Jack said as he returned from the path that led to the river.

"It seems you are a signer after all kid. I'm curious as to when the crimson dragon claimed another signer but it seems you aren't useless. So for now you can stay. I don't remember much after I got knocked around by that armed dragon but I did see you." Jack stared coldly at Erin. "Whatever reason you have for being here, just know that if I even think you're going to betray us you will die by my hands." With that Jack went back to the river.

Yusei appeared moments later from the opposite direction. "Oh you're awake now that's good. Sorry about earlier I never introduced myself, nor did Jack. Anyway Nice to meet you I'm Yusei fudo." Yusei extended his hand to Erin who shook it hesitantly. "Aren't you gonna interrogate me and give me some kind of warning about being stupid?" Erin asked

"For what reason? You saved Jack's life as well as mine. I should be grateful you were here otherwise we would be dead. I suppose you've awakened your signer mark now right? Might if I see it?" Yusei asked. "Sure thing" Erin then removed his shirt to reveal his mark. "A flame? Interesting…"

"Yusei I want you to train with me. I need to train my body right? Fight with me." Erin said with determination. "I get the feeling that if I don't fight you you'll just go to Jack won't you? Fine I'll spar with you. Remember that all injuries last here." _Does he know about the alternate world? Ah well I need the training regardless._

So how did you guys enjoy this chapter? I got my 2nd chapter for this week up so now no one can yell at me. YEAH!

"At least tell me I get to use that Alpha Blaster attack more right? RIGHT!?"

Well guys I hope you guys get hyped for next chapter and have an amazing day everyone.


	10. Short break

Short Break

I'm sorry everyone but I will not be able to upload any chapters for this week or most likely next. My friend died this past Monday and I'm taking some time to myself. I apologize to anyone who was waiting on the next chapter. I hope everyone has an amazing next few weeks, goodbye and talk to you all next chapter.


	11. Chapter 7

Dragon's Determination

Hello everyone! I'm back from my hiatus.

I took some time to work through a few personal things. Sorry about that

Anyway enjoy the chapter everyone

 **Chapter 7: Dragon's Determination**

 _Speed… his form is all about speed._ Erin silently analyzed Yusei's draconic form. As Yusei stood in silence his wings blew in the wind, scattering small stardust on the ground. As the light shown through the leaves above Erin's head, it struck Yusei's chest and showed a small vortex of wind swirling inside the jewels that adorned it. As Yusei stood still with his eyes closed and head lifted upwards, it was quite obvious he was waiting for something. Erin waited in stunned silence as Yusei slowly opened his eyes and turned his attention towards Erin.

"Your element is fire right?" Yusei inquired "That makes things a bit difficult…" As Yusei started thinking about how to best assist Erin, he failed to notice the transformation taking place before him. Erin became engulfed in the flames that flowed from his chest. Erin's body began to change into its draconic form.

When the flames died down Erin stood once again in his dragon form, his face covered in sweat and scarred with a grimace. _Leonidas wasn't kidding when he said my body in real life doesn't know the form._ Even as he stood there Erin knew the power his dragon form held was far beyond his current physical capabilities.

"I've seen enough Erin, change back." Yusei commanded, his eyes concerned. With a sigh of contention Erin slowly reverted back to his natural state. "You seem to have control over your transformation, but your body can't handle it. We need to train your body as well as your mind, at least we know where to start." With that Yusei reverted as well.

Erin while struggling to catch his breathe look up at Yusei questioningly. "Won't… my body…grow used… to the form… after time?" Erin gasped. "If you had been any other element then yes. But since you're a fire dragon your body will need to withstand both the extreme heat and the ferocity that is fire itself." Yusei responded.

Erin paused. "What does these elements mean. I know what they are: Fire, water, earth wind, light and darkness. I don't understand what they mean though. What purpose do they serve." Erin inquired.

"Each element has its own strength and weaknesses. Fire is the most primal and ferocious of all the elements aside from darkness, which is jacks element making it the one with the second highest physical strength. Water has the lowest physical strength, however it is the easiest to control, maintain and can use its abilities repetitively. Wind is a decently strong element that excels in speed and agility. Inversely earth is the most defensive element, having extreme durability and can negate some abilities. Finally we have the element of light, which excels in ability usage and speed but have little physical strength."

 _A lot to take into account…_ Erin thought solemnly. "Wait you said that training me would be difficult for you, what did you mean?" Erin inquired. Yusei looked back into the sky and responded: "Because our elements are as vastly different as they are means I won't be able to teach you how best to take advantage of your extreme potential. I can train you to become a faster fighter but aside from that there isn't much I can do for you."

"Couldn't Jack teach me, his element is darkness right? He could help me work on my physical strength and…" Erin started. "Jack would kill you without hesitation. He believes that you aren't who you say you are and he will do anything to make sure he can protect this world, no matter the cost." Yusei said bluntly.

With that statement Erin's blood ran cold. _Kill me? What kind of a threat is a weak opponent?_ In that moment Erin remembered what happened before he began training with Leonidas. _That's right. I did something in mere seconds that the combined efforts of Yusei and Jack couldn't achieve._

"It would be foolish not to listen to Yusei, especially right now." Erin turned around to hear Jack speaking as he came through the brush. "If you turn against us, know that I will kill you myself. I don't care who you say you are, what you do is what matters to me." Jack continued

Erin slowly raised himself to a standing position to look Jack in the eyes. A silent fury burned in his heart. _To be threatened by someone that couldn't even defend themselves…pathetic._ Erin thought as he felt a low heat begin building in his hand. Suddenly Erin realized what he just thought. _What just happened? What's wrong with me?_

Erin slowly backed away from jack while lowering his eyes. "If you don't trust me then why didn't you kill me off while I was asleep?" Erin asked bitterly. "Yusei wouldn't let me. You owe your life to that man. Don't make me have to take it." Jack responded angrily.

"I can really feel the love." Erin mumbled as Jack walked off. _What happened to me right there? I started to..._ "Don't worry about Jack, he's a bit overbearing but he means well." Yusei started and then paused, "We never had the chance for any real introductions considering what happened, nice to meet you. I'm Yusei Fudo." Yusei said as he extended his hand towards Erin. "I'm Erin, Erin Munomoto." Erin replied as he shook Yusei's hand.

"The prideful guy with the coat is Jack Atlas." Yusei said as he pointed towards where Jack had wondered off. _Yusei fudo…why do I feel like I know that name?_ Erin began to ponder quietly. "Now that you're fully conscious, would you mind explaining how you ended up becoming a signer?" Yusei inquired.

 _That word again… signer what is a signer?_ "I don't know what a signer is. I guess it has something to do with the marks you and Jack have on your arm?" Erin spoke sullenly "You really don't know do you? Alright it seems I have a lesson to teach." Yusei sat on the ground in front of Erin and looked him in the eyes.

"A signer is a person selected by the crimson dragon to defend the spirit and human worlds. They share a bond with their dragon partner. I know of 5 signers that are linked with dragon partners. The other 2 that Jack and I know in the human world have no ability to fight and I wouldn't allow them to come fight." Yusei stated calmly. "You said you know of 5 signers… it seems obvious that you believe me to be a signer. I have one question however, is my bond with Leonidas the creation of this Crimson Dragon?" Erin asked, disgust evident in his voice.

"No the bond between someone and their dragon is forged through fighting side by side as equals and partners. That is something that the Crimson Dragon can never change or create." Yusei responded calmly. "The bond you and Leonidas have is one of your own creation and is the reason you can take on the draconic form. The change itself is almost like a right of passage for signers."

 _A right of passage?_ "What do you mean by that Yusei?" Erin asked, seeking clarity. "As a signer the link you share with your dragon is sacred. When the link with your partner becomes strong enough that you can use the transformation, the full potential of your partner becomes unlocked. The same goes for us, as warriors our abilities grow tremendously when we transform." Yusei explained.

"So if that's the case then why didn't you let the other 2 signers come along?" Erin asked. "They don't fight and regardless of the training Jack and I could give them, they wouldn't have much of a chance here. You've fought since you were born; everything about your demeanor gives it away." Yusei stated plainly.

 _Dammit…_ Erin slowly ducked his head in shame. _If he knew what I'd been fighting for I doubt anyone could call me an ally._ As Erin thought over the information he gained he began to walk towards the river. "Yusei I'll be back in a few minutes, I need to think some things out."

As Erin reached the waters edge after a few minutes of roaming, he began to look into his reflection. He became horrified at what he saw. _What am I anymore?_

That's all for this chapter everyone! I hope you enjoy and have a nice afternoon.

All updates for this series will be once a week primarily on Sundays


End file.
